3 Pirates and a Baby
by KD Skywalker
Summary: When Elizabeth has to go to England, Will enlists the help of Jack and Barbossa in taking care of his 6 month old daughter. What could possibly go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

AN and Disclaimer: I don't own POTC, I just love writing about them. So please don't sue me, savvy? Anyways, this story is AU – the events of 'AWE' happened – except the ending was different. In this case, Will didn't stab the heart of Davy Jones, Barbossa and Jack reconciled –except both are still weary of each other, William Sr. was freed by Jones and Elizabeth is still the Pirate King. Will and Elizabeth also have a daughter not a son. So enjoy!!!!

Chapter One:

"You have to what?" Will asked confused.

"I have to sail to England. My cousin is getting married." Elizabeth said as she rocked their six-month-old daughter to sleep.

"But what about all your duties as Pirate King and what about Lily?"

"That's why you are staying here with her while I sail to England. You've gone with me on every trip so far as Pirate King. So I am sure you will do fine." Elizabeth said as she stood up from the chair and gently placed Lily in her cradle.

"It's not the duties as Pirate King I am worried about," Will said as he took Elizabeth in his arms. "It's taking care of Lily that I'm scared about."

"You could always get some help," she suggested.

"Who is gonna help a pirate?"

* * *

"Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me," Jack drunkenly sang as he took another swig of rum.

"Stop singing that song," Barbossa said from across the table.

"You were funnier when you had your own ship!" Jack said taking another swig of rum.

Barbossa didn't say anything as he picked up his bottle of rum and took a swig. After the Brethren Court had met and the East India Treading Company was driven out of the Caribbean, Jack had managed to commandeered one of their old ships for Barbossa as a way to get him off the _Pearl_ and it worked. But the deal was that Barbossa could never set foot aboard the _Pearl _again as her captain. And he had agreed.

Until Jack had accidentally blown it up a few weeks ago.

Now Barbossa was stuck in Tortuga with very few opinions. Either became a crewmember of Jack's or wait to steal someone else's ship.

"Just the two men I have been looking for," a familiar voice said.

Barbossa and Jack turned to look to their left.

"William!" Jack said, staggering to his feet. "What do we owe the meaning of this visit? We don't have to rescue Elizabeth again do we?"

"No."

"Then why are yer here?" Barbossa asked.

"I am in need of your assistance in babysitting Lily."

"What's in it for us?" Jack asked.

"Gold. Rum. A new ship for Barbossa. You name it, you can have it." Will said. "I'm desperate."

"Rum sounds good to me." Jack said. "I'm in."

"Aye a ship with a crew." Barbossa said.

Will sighed in relief. Hopefully this was a good idea.

* * *

AN#2: I know Johnny Depp has a daughter named Lily, but I love that name so much 


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I know that this chapter is short, but I have a feeling that most of these chapters are going to be at first. So enjoy and get ready for the antics!

Chapter Two:

"I don't know the first thing about kids," Jack said as he sailed the _Pearl _towards Shipwreck Cove as the crew bustled around him and Barbossa.

"And what make yer think I do?"

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "Why did I agree to this?"

"Rum." Barbossa said.

"Yes please."

"Not while yer sailing!"

Jack pouted. "Just a bit?"

"No!"

"You are no fun!"

Barbossa sighed and pushed Jack away from the helm. "Go get yer rum! Yer gonna need it"

"Just make sure you don't mutiny again, savvy?" Jack said turning and walking down towards the cargo bay.

Barbossa just rolled his eyes.

* * *

Lily screamed at the top of her lungs as Will frantically tried to figure out what she was crying about. She shouldn't be tired since she had been sleeping the last few hours. And she shouldn't be hungry since she had just eaten.

Realizing what it could be, Will felt the cloth diaper on Lily's bottom. He cringed.

Why did Elizabeth have to leave him alone with Lily?

He turned his head when he heard footsteps down the hall. Barbossa and Jack appeared in the doorway.

"Anyone know how to change a diaper?" Will asked.

Barbossa and Jack just looked at each other. This was going to be an experience in itself. Looting and plundering where their forte – not changing diapers and burping babies.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I know its short and I am sorry! Tomorrow I have a long drive to make and I will think about my stories while I drive. So hopefully I can plot this story out a bit more. So until then enjoy!!

Chapter Three:

Jack took a swig of rum as he surveyed the situation in front of him.

One baby.

One cloth diaper.

And that cloth diaper needed to be on the baby's bottom.

He took another swig of rum. "I have no idea," he said. "Never been around babies much."

"Me either," Barbossa said. "But I've seen women put diapers on babies."

"Then go for it," Will said.

Barbossa stepped up to the table and looked down at the babe in front of him. She cooed happily up at the pirate. Will and Jack watched as Barbossa picked up the cloth and began to wrap it around Lily's body. He then tied it off.

"There we go!" Barbossa said stepping back. "Another job well done."

Will and Jack looked at each other then at Barbossa then at Lily. The little girl had the cloth wrapped around her but not around her bottom.

"Um I really don't think that is how it's done," Will said.

Barbossa shrugged his shoulders. "I tried."

"Allow me," Jack said handing his bottle of rum to Will. He pushed Barbossa to the side and moved in front of the baby. He unwrapped what Barbossa had done and began to wrap the cloth tightly around Lily's bottom. He ended up tying it up on one side of her.

"There that looks better," he said taking his bottle of rum back from Will.

Will inspected the job that Jack had done. It was a rather well done job.

"I thought that you had never been around babies." Will said.

"I haven't. But I once sailed with a pirate named Larry who had lost both arms and part of his eye."

"Ahh yes," Barbossa said. "Knew him."

"He wore a diaper," Jack said taking a swig of rum. "I just wrapped the cloth around her like I saw him have it done to him before."

Barbossa and Will just looked at each other and shook their heads. If there was anyone who comes up with some of the oddest stuff, it was Jack Sparrow.


End file.
